Super Awesome Ninja High School Musical with Ninja
by bluegirl19
Summary: The young shinobi are being forced to put on a production of a takeoff of High School Musical! Since they have no talent in acting, they will have to make the play entertaining by making it ridiculous and random! NejixTenten
1. Casting

**Hello everyone! Welcome to another one of my extremely odd fanfics! Doesn't that make you want to continue reading? Anyway, this story was done for my sister, TejiLuver (as if you didn't already know that). She gave me the premise for the story, and I decided to write it for her! She claimed that she had already read all of the Neji/Tenten stories, so I decided to write a new one for her! The Naruto characters are forced to act in a takeoff of High School Musical! But it's not like most of those lame take-offs. I have, er, _slightly tweaked _the movie. No more lame plot lines and cheesy romance! Anyway, before I get too caught up in the Author's Note, I better write the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or High School Musical.**

**Super Awesome Ninja High School Musical with Ninja**

**Chapter 1: Casting**

"ORDER!" screamed Tsunade. The twelve young ninja looked over at her. They were all packed into Tsunade's office. She had called them all to come, saying that she had a very important mission for them.

"I have a very important mission for you." said Tsunade. "It's a very high B-rank mission."

"If that's so, then why isn't it an A-rank mission?" asked Kiba.

"Because it's not." responded Tsunade. "Anyway, the problem: it's time for the holidays and……."

"Wait, do we even celebrate the winter holidays?" asked Naruto.

"JUST LET ME FINISH WITH THE MISSION! Well, its holiday time and the people around here are pretty depressed, because they've worked hard all year and they don't get a good winter break."

"Isn't that your fault?"

"NO! Urg! Ok, since you can't handle the real story, I'll cut it down. You all are putting on a lame takeoff of the movie High School Musical!"

"Why? Can't we just do the real thing?"

"No! Nobody really liked the real thing."

"Then why was it so popular?"

"I don't know. The songs were catchy. And people bought it just to watch it and laugh at how lame it was. Anyway, you are all going to be cast right now for your roles!"

"Now? Don't we need to learn any lines or get ready or anything?"

"Nope. Bye." said Tsunade, pushing a small red button sitting on her desk. The floor in the center of her office where all twelve ninja were standing opened up, and they all screamed as they fell through the hole.

"Didn't you forget to tell them something?" asked Shizune.

"Oh, right." said Tsunade. She went and stood right next to the hole and started screaming into it.

"THE SAND SIBLINGS ARE ALREADY THERE! THEY'RE IN IT TOO! THERE IS A PANEL OF SENSEI DIRECTING IT! HAVE FUN AND IT BETTER BE GOOD!"

With that, Tsunade closed the hole.

* * *

"Ow! Who's on top of me?" 

"MY LEG!"

"SOMEONE TURN ON A LIGHT IN HERE!"

"Wow! I'm lucky! I'm glad you were there to cushion my fall, or I could have really been hurt!"

"Yeah, good for you. Who's touching my hair?"

"Sorry, Neji, it's just so soft."

"Well, stop it!"

"Why isn't somebody touching my hair? Isn't it wonderfully youthful and shiny and youthful and soft and youthful?"

_Cricket Cricket_

"Wow! You have crickets, Shino?"

"No"

"Then where is….."

"I said stop touching my hair!"

"It's not me this time!"

"HELLO! MY LEG IS STILL BEING CRUSHED OVER HERE!"

"Sorry"

"CHOUJI! GET. OFF. MY. LEG. NOW!"

"Ok"

"Um, Chouji, now you're sitting on top of me."

"Uhhhh….."

"Seriously, can somebody turn on a light in here?"

"Troublesome"

"Anybody bring chips?"

"You brought seventy three bags."

"I know. I already ate them all."

"You left your house ten minutes ago."

"I know."

"AHHHHHHHHH! WHO'S LICKING ME?!?"

"RUFF! BARK!"

"LIGHT! PLEASE!"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay still"

"But…."

"Katon!" (Aka: Fire style)

Suddenly, brilliant, leaping flames erupted from Sasuke, and landed directly on Naruto's hair. Everybody looked around. Chouji got off of Shikamaru. A very displeased Ino kept looking at her injured leg. Akamaru was licking Sakura. Neji was twitching violently, with Lee on top of him (who was very pleased that his fall had been cushioned by Neji), and Tenten next to him and Kiba petting his hair. Everybody just stared at the scene.

"Er……. I told you I stopped……." said Tenten.

"TENTEN TOLD ME TO!"

"WHAT?!?"

"SHE SAID YOUR HAIR WAS SOFT!"

"Yeah, but I never told you to touch it!"

"Um, HELLO! My hair is still on fire here!"

"Have Akamaru lick it out!"

"Wow! Great idea, Sakura! I just….."

_(Insert sounds of a fire being put out here)_

Everybody looked over at the source, but they couldn't see who it was, because their source of light had just been put out.

"Could somebody over there turn on a light?"

The lights came on. All of the ninja got out of their awkward positions and stood up. They found themselves to be right in the middle of a huge stage. Temari was standing a few feet away, holding a bucket.

"Hey guys." she said.

"WOAH! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" exclaimed Naruto, looking around at the massive stage.

"Do you like it?" asked Kakashi, who was sitting behind a desk on the floor, in front of the many, many, many rows of chairs.

"Yeah!" said Ino.

"Good, because this is where you will be spending the next seven days!" said Kakashi.

"What! Don't we get to go home?" asked Sakura.

"NO! But we will all become one in our youthfulness as we prepare for this wonderfully youthful play together!" said Gai.

"But first we need to cast all of the characters." said Kurenai. "Who here can sing?"

_Cricket Cricket_

"Ha! I knew you had crickets!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Actually, all of you guys can sing." said Asuma.

"REALLY?!?" said the fifteen shinobi (Gaara and Kankuro appeared out of nowhere).

"Yeah"

"Wait a second, just this morning we had to take my dad to the hospital because I started singing and his ears were bleeding. So you're saying that I can sing now?" said Ino, her eyes lighting up.

"Um, not now." said Asuma.

"Then what did you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Well, the Fifth invented a jutsu that will help you guys sing better, and she taught it to me!" said Kurenai.

"Show us!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Sing no Jutsu!"

_Cricket Cricket_

"Huh, I wonder why that didn't work."

"Well, this story is pretty much completely Americanized, except for the jutsu names. That means you have to say 'sing' in Japanese." said Shikamaru.

"Oh! You're right! Saezuru no Jutsu!"

A colorful rainbow of colorful colors burst out from Kurenai and lit up the room.

"Great! Now you all can sing! Time to cast you! Everybody stand in a line on stage!" said Kakashi. Everyone did as they were told. The sensei looked at all of the fifteen kids, then they looked at each other and nodded.

"We've made up our minds." said Asuma.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, well, you all can sing, so it's not like that's a problem. We are your sensei, we already know everything about you."

"So, who gets what part?"

"The lead of Troy goes to Neji!"

"Why me?"

"Because you have great hair!"

Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Tenten will play the part of Gabriella."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're a minority!"

"But aren't we all shinobi?"

"Yeah, but you're part _panda_."

"What? No I'm not!"

"Then explain the ears on top of your head."

"That's my _hair_."

"Whatever you say. Why don't you have a last name?"

"I do!"

"What is it?"

"Ten"

"Ten? So you're real first name is just Ten?"

"Yes"

"So we call you by your first name and your last name?"

"No. You call me by my first name and my abbreviated middle name."

"So what's your real middle name?"

"Tenten"

"So your real name is Ten Tenten Ten?"

"Then why didn't you just say that we call you by your middle name?"

"Huh?"

"You're middle name is Tenten, which is what everybody calls you."

"Oh! I guess I never thought of it that way."

"Can we get on with the casting?"

"Oh! My bad. I think I got a little bit off track. Temari is Sharpay and Kankuro is Ryan."

"Why?"

"Because they are related, they are close in age, and one of them is blond. Sasuke is Chad."

"Why?"

"Do you have to ask why about everybody?"

"…..yes….."

"Why?"

"HA! You can't resist the temptation to ask why either!"

"Never mind. Sasuke is Chad because he has massive hair."

"Were all of your decisions based off hair?"

"Nope; only most of them were."

_(Insert image of collective sweat drop here)_

"Anyway, Sakura is Taylor."

"How can you relate that one to hair?"

"Oh, that doesn't have anything to do with hair! She's just really smart!"

"But I'm really smart too!"

_Cricket Cricket_

"Umm, don't mean to burst your bubble, Ino….."

"What bubble? Who's blowing bubbles? I WANNA BLOW SOME BUBBLES TOO!"

"Never mind"

"Errrr…. right….. Hinata is Kelsi, Ino is the strange drama teacher, and Shikamaru is Coach Bolton."

"Doesn't that make him Troy, or Neji's, father?"

"Yes, I guess it does."

"EWWWW! HOW'D THAT HAPPEN?"

"It's just a play, people!"

"What about the rest of us?"

"Well, Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Chouji, Kiba, and Shino will all just play random roles."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"What is my role?"

_(Insert sound of you, the reader, scrolling up to figure out who is missing)_

"Uhhhhhhhhh……… who are you again?"

"…….. I don't know…….."

"Riiiiiiight. Anyway, so, let's get started!"

"What?"

"Rehersal begins now! You don't get to leave here until the premiere next week! Let's get started!"

**Sooooo…. what do you think? I think it's pretty sweet. Its winter break right now, so the next chapter should be out soon! Happy holidays to all! (Who review…..)**


	2. Ninja! Costumes! Action!

**Chapter two is here! I am very happy, because people actually reviewed last chapter! (That not counting my friends that I force to review.) As promised, I have chapter two for you all!**

**Oh, I have something to say about Kiba really quick. I know everybody was kind of wondering why I chose him of all people to stroke Neji's hair last chapter. If anybody has read "60 Stupid, Silly Stories", then you know that I normally portray Kiba as strange and emotional. It's all in the name of comedy. I actually really like Kiba's character and do not think that he is at all wimpy. He's just kind of fun to portray that way. I tried to keep everybody in character, but it's kind of hard to do my form of comedy that way. Sorry for the confusion people!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto or High School Muscial or anything else mentioned in this story. Do you think I would ever write anything as lame as HSM or as some of those filler arcs? (Although the one about Menma was pretty good.)**

**Chapter 2: Scene 1: Ninja! Costumes! Action!  
**

_**Super Cool Ninja Co. Presents:**_

"_Super Awesome Ninja High School Musical with Ninja"_

_At the Freakin' Huge Theater under the Hokage's Office_

_Directed by the Four Fantastic Fabulous Senseis:_

_Maito "The Pickle" Gai_

_Asuma "Wolverine" Saratobi_

_Kakashi "The Copy Ninja" Hatake_

_Kurenai "The Freakin' Awesome Female" Yuuhi_

_Cast:_

_Sasuke "Sasugay" Uchiha – Chad_

_Temari "The Fan Fairy" – Sharpay_

_Ten Tenten "Tenten" Ten – Gabriella_

_Kankuro "Teh Puppet Masta'" – Ryan_

_Neji "The Hyuuga Prodigy" Hyuuga – Troy_

_Hinata "The Shy Weird Girl" Hyuuga – Kelsi_

_Sakura "The Big-Forehead Beauty" Haruno – Taylor_

_Ino "The Blond Pig" Yamanaka – Strange Drama Teacher_

_Shikamaru "The Stupid Lazy Genius" Nara – Coach Bolton_

_Naruto "Narutard" Uzumaki – Jock 1, Cheese, Door Mat, Pig_

_Kiba "Dog Boy" Inuzuka – Jock 5, Dog Boy, Nerd 2, Cheerleader_

_Shino "Bug Boy" Aburame – Jock 6, Buggy, MC Hammer, Narrator_

_Gaara "Emo Sand Boy" – Jock 2, Emo Kid, Banana, Bloody the Vampire_

_Chouji "The Chubster" Akimichi – Jock 3, Cute Overweight Child, Pie, Party Host_

_Rock "The Cucumber" Lee – Jock 4, Wormy, Nerd 1, Captain Sparrow Jack Sparrow_

That was the flyer handed out to people as they entered the theater. The whole town of Konaha turned out to see the play. Tsunade had given everybody the night off. Nobody really cared that the city was unprotected from enemy ninja. As long as they had the night off, nobody even noticed. Ninja we supposed to live in the moment, right?

Before long, the Freakin' Huge Theater under the Hokage's Office was packed. The Four Fantastic Fabulous Senseis were sitting at their desk in the front, in case the actors and actresses needed any help. Behind the large, maroon curtain there was constant movement and noise. At exactly seven o'clock, the lights began to dim. The audience became dead silent. Shino stepped out from behind the curtain, dressed in his normal attire.

"Welcome to the Super Cool Ninja Co.'s presentation of Super Awesome Ninja High School Musical with Ninja." began Shino. "This play is an original takeoff of a lame musical. The first scene will take place at Party Host's house, where he is having a Halloween costume party. As implied, all characters will be in costumes. Even though it's not mentioned in the flyer, in the first scene everybody will play the part of a random partygoer except Troy, Gabriella, Party Host, Coach Bolton, and MC Hammer. We ask that you turn off all cell phones and beepers and shut up all loud and annoying children before we begin. Please remain quiet and do not try to distract the performers in any way, such as throwing kunai at them or blowing bubbles in their general direction. Thank you for coming and enjoy the show."

Shino went back behind the curtain. The main lights were turned completely off, and the stage lights were turned on. The curtain was drawn back, revealing Chouji standing center stage. There were many tables and chairs on either side of him, but the whole center stage was completely clear.

"Alright! My party is going to start in ten minutes! I just gotta go in costume, and I'll be ready to go!" said Chouji, running offstage. Neji and Shikamaru walked on stage. Neji had twigs and branches with leaves taped all over his body. He was also wearing a brown shirt and brown shorts. Shikamaru looked like an average sports coach, wearing athletic shorts, a plain white shirt, and an athletic looking black jacket. He had a whistle around his neck. There was a baseball cap precariously perched atop his large and spiky hair.

"I'm gonna head home." said Shikamaru. "Now, have fun at this party, and don't come home until at least eleven o'clock."

"Alright; I'll try to enjoy myself." said Neji.

"That wasn't a request; that was an order."

"But I don't even know the host of the party." Neji said, partially sarcastically and with no emotion.

"Of course you do." said Shikamaru with equal enthusiasm. "He's your uncle's mother-in-law's favorite wrestler's brother's granddaughter's boyfriend's mom's cousin's maid's niece's gardener's girlfriend's favorite female basketball player's husband's sister's son's teacher's sister's favorite student's favorite writer's brother's wife's mother's personal chef's son. You're practically cousins. Like I said; have fun, stay out late, and don't get too drunk."

"But I'm too young to drink."

"I know. Bye"

Shikamaru walked back offstage. Neji, after having an amusing external conflict with the twigs sticking out of his butt, finally sat down in one of the chairs around a table. Now he was in his element. He sat with his head in one of his hands. He sighed. He started at the table with a bored expression. He stayed in this position for a few minutes. During that time, most of the other partygoers entered. Chouji came back on stage, now wearing all brown clothes and with brown streamers and confetti in his hair. Shino came in next. He was wearing very baggy pants with an oversized t-shirt. He had somehow placed a funnel around his neck, so his neck and mouth were covered. Chouji handed him a microphone and he stood center stage. Naruto came in next. He had a large bowl over his head. Kiba came in with a Shaq jersey on and he was carrying Akamaru, who seemed to be painted orange with thin black stripes. Then Sasuke came in, led by Sakura. He looked the same, except he had a small silver pyramid balancing atop his spiky hair. Sakura was dressed in all pink, with a pig nose, small pink ears, and a curly tail. All five of these people sat down at a table, leaving Shino still standing in the middle of the stage and Neji staring at a different table.

"So, 'sup? How are you guys liking my party?" asked Chouji.

"It's great!" said Sakura. "You make such a great……. uhhh……."

"Brownie" said Chouji.

"You're a brownie?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah! My brown clothes are my sweet brownie interior. The streamers are chocolate icing and the confetti is sprinkles!"

"How……creative……." said Sakura.

"Who are those losers?" asked Naruto bluntly, pointing in the general direction of Shino and Neji.

"Well," began Chouji, "the gangsta' looking one is MC Hammer."

A very mischievous look presently appeared on Kiba's face.

"Why is he here?" asked Naruto.

"MC" said Chouji plainly, as if it were obvious. Of course, it WAS obvious; Chouji just happened to forget that Naruto was a complete idiot. In fact, some genius on the online geek community had already taken the liberty to combine the word "Naruto" with "tard"; hence producing "Narutard". Naruto couldn't be a "Naretard", though. For him to be retarded, he would have had to been tarded, stopped, and become REtarded. He never left Tardytown and came back. If he had, he would be somewhat wise and always as late as Kakashi. **(A/N: LOL! My friend once explained the whole "tard vs. retard" thing to me, and I couldn't resist putting this in! The late/tardy part came from a Dane Cook skit. I do not own either; my friend or Dane Cook.)**

"Yeah; MC Hammer. Why is he here?"

"MC"

"Yes! I am speaking of MC Hammer! I wish to know why he is at this party!"

"To be an MC!"

"OH! What's that?"

"…never mind…"

"And the other loser? Why is he here?" asked Naruto.

"That guy? I have no clue who he is. My dad made me invite him."

"Why?"

"He said he was part of the family."

"But you've never seen or heard of him before?" asked Sakura.

"Nope. Something about my dad's boss's son-in-law or something."

"That's weird"

"Not as weird as a loser with a bowl on his head." said Sasuke plainly.

"Yeah, that's pretty weird…….hey! I'm an astronaut!" said Naruto.

"An astronaut's uniform is far more complex then just his helmet, Naruto." said Sakura.

"Yeah! Well…….. look at Sasuke! What's he supposed to be? Triangle-On-My-Head Lad? LAME!"

"I'm a kunai, dummy."

"Oh! Well, you know…"

"Guys?" said Chouji sheepishly.

"…so lame…."

"Hello?"

"…..it's a pyramid, loser…."

"Excuse me….."

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!?"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Sakura. Everybody looked at her.

"I believe Chouji has something he wants to say." she said calmly. Everybody looked at Chouji.

"Errr…… Could you guys please not fight?"

"Alright" said Naruto and Sasuke at the same time, eyeing each other angrily. Silence followed.

"So, Kiba……you're a basketball player?" said Chouji.

"Yeah. I don't know whose jersey this is, though."

"Then where did you get it?"

"E-bay!"

"….Um…… We don't have E-bay in this dimension."

"Oh……"

"So, Sakura, you're a pig, right?"

"No; I'm Ino!"

"Speaking of….."

"Hey guys!" said Ino as she walked on stage. She was wearing a giant gray box, with number keys, a hole cut out for her face, and arm, leg and hair holes.

"Sweet television costume! Why are the number keys on the same part as the screen? Shouldn't there be a remote somewhere?" said Naruto.

_(Insert Narutard speech here.)_

"I'm a cellphone!" squealed Ino. "At least I'm not dressed like a filthy pig!"

"No comment….." mumbled Sakura.

"No! Sakura is a lovely piece of pork and I would totally love to go out with her!" said Rock Lee as he walked on stage. In the audience, some people shrieked. Some barfed. Babies cried. Puppies died. Angels fell from the sky, crashing through the ceiling. Random evil leprechauns rose from the shadows and did strange Irish dances. Lee's spandex changed color from green to yellow. As bad as Lee looked in green, he looked five times worse in yellow. Not only that, but he had large yellow ears with black tips attached to his head and a very spiky yellow tail sticking out of his butt. He also had red dots painted on his cheeks, brown stripe-things painted on his yellow spandex, and a thick yellow pillow taped across his waist.

"Oh my…… BLECH!" said Sakura, throwing up all over the table.

"EW!" said the entire cast and audience.

"This wasn't in the script! What do we do now?" asked Chouji.

"SAKURA!" screamed Lee, running over to her. "Why are you so ill?"

No one dared to answer. There was a moment of silence as the cast tried to think of a plan.

"I'll use my Rasengan!" Naruto blurted out.

"Naruto, your Rasengan isn't the answer to every problem." said Ino.

"Yeah, I know, but you have to admit that it's pretty darn cool."

"True."

"What is I burned the table and made it seem like fireworks or something?" suggested Sasuke.

"No good," said Kiba. "The stage is wooden. It would burn."

"I guess so."

"Everyone is watching!" said Kibe. "We have to do something, and fast!"

"What do we do?" asked Ino.

"I don't know! We have enough geniuses on stage to come up with something!"

"True, but……..BUGS!" shrieked Ino. Everybody backed away from the table as lots of bugs ate away at the barf.

"EW!" said everybody. After they got over the initial shock, they all went back to stressing over what to do next.

"We could burn the stage."

"We could pull the fire alarm."

"We could decide our lives stink and become emo."

"We could eat Akamaru!"

"We could destroy the world."

"We could switch to Suncom."

"We could let all the animals at the zoo loose."

"We could…."

"Um, why don't we just go on with the play?" asked Hinata as she walked on stage. She had two large pieces of cardboard attached to her; one to her front side and one to her back side. The one on front had a chocolate bar and a large marshmallow taped to it.

"Hinata! You're not supposed to come on yet!" said Kiba.

"Oh, I kn-know. But all I do is follow someone on, say 'I'm a smores poptart!', and sit down. I-I hope I won't ruin the show by coming on now."

"Go on with the show……… That's just crazy enough to work!" said Naruto.

"Yes. Let's get……. the candy……." mumbled Sakura.

"Um, guys? I think Sakura's scarred for life again." said Ino. **(A/N: Tell me if you get the references!)**

"Oh well. We con manage without her. What's the next line in the script?" asked Kiba.

"I'm not sure. We've been straying from the script for so long that I've lost track." said Chouji.

"Well, what was the last line in the script?" asked Kiba.

"Um….. Oh! After I explained my brownie costume, Sakura was supposed to _enthusiastically _say 'How creative!', and Naruto was supposed to say 'That's swell! I'm an astronaut!'"

"That would have made the dialogue move a lot quicker…."

"Well, let's start by getting the audience under control. Please, turn your attention to up here!" said Hinata meekly. She was right. Fires had broken out in the audience and they were starting to mob with pitchforks and torches. For some inexplicable reason, Hinata made no effect on them.

"HEY! SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET BACK IN YOUR SEATS!" screamed someone very angrily as they walked on stage…..

**Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! Who is this angry person? Find out next time! I've still got to bring on a few more people. Also, there will be a cheesy singing-love scene in the next chapter! PREPARE YOURSELF!**


End file.
